


Tease

by beckzorz (heckofabecca)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Dirty Talk, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckofabecca/pseuds/beckzorz
Summary: A fake date with an alien tech dealer. Bucky gets bored, and maybe a little jealous, while he’s waiting in the command truck outside. It’s all downhill from there.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon, who requested Bucky being a tease while you’re in public and not able to do a damn thing about it! Hope you enjoy!

A sigh through your earpiece. You tilt your head in a silent question as you swill your wine.

“Why, exactly, am I out in the truck?” Bucky grumbles.

You smile as you take a sip. No lipstick stain on the glass, as required. You can’t talk back, not when you’re in a crowd, waiting for your date to get back from a sudden business call. A fake date, naturally. Your real boyfriend is out in the truck.

“Can’t believe I let Sam talk me into this one,” Bucky continues, still grumpy. “Do you know how hard it is to not be able to touch you? Especially in that _dress_.” His voice goes low, and you swallow at the sudden swoop in your belly.

“Careful,” you breathe.

Bucky’s chuckle is dark.

Einar Møller unbuttons his jacket as he slides back into the seat across from you. You lean towards him with a happy smile.

“Welcome back,” you tell him. In Danish, as one does in Denmark.

“Why thank you.” He smooths down his tie. “I take it you forgive my incredible rudeness?”

“Emergencies don’t happen on our schedule. That’s what makes them emergencies.”

“And don’t you know it,” Bucky murmurs through your earpiece.

You blink, barely controlling a twitch of your eyebrow. _Seriously, Bucky?_

“So how did you get involved in this line of work? I don’t meet many beautiful women working in, well, in this field.” His eyes gleam.

“That’s cause there _aren’t_ any beautiful women selling illegally acquired alien tech,” Bucky says.

You bite back your aggravation. You can’t let your feelings at Bucky’s snark leak into your answer to Einar.

“Not much to tell. When something this good falls in your lap, well…” You trail off, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Einar chuckles.

“Quite right.”

A waiter comes by with your appetizers. He rattles off the dish names, but you’re distracted by Bucky’s voice in your ear once again.

“I’d like to fall in your lap,” he says huskily. “Get my hands all up and down that silky dress, maybe tug those straps down. Bare those gorgeous breasts.”

A hasty sip of your wine. Your cheeks are flaming now, and you’re grateful for the unusually heavy makeup you’re wearing. Einar’s inspecting his appetizer, nodding. Thank god he’s not studying _you_ right now. He digs in, humming with satisfaction at the first bite. You carefully pick up your fork and knife. One careful slice, a little bite of salmon tartare, another sip of wine, and—

“Mm, bet I could taste that wine on your lips.”

Your jaw clenches. A tiny shake of the head, barely perceptible, but you _know_ he can see it.

“This is delicious,” Einar says. “Worthy of the Michelin stars, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, absolutely,” you trill. “Thank you for choosing somewhere so nice.” A wicked idea pops to mind, one you just _know_ Bucky will hate. “Can you believe one man took me to a greasy pizzeria for a first date? This is _much_ nicer.”

“Oh, you’re in for it now,” Bucky growls as Einar snorts.

“I can’t believe anyone would do such a thing to a lady such as yourself,” Einar says. He raises his wine glass, starts a toast.

“Know what I’m gonna do to you when we get home?” Bucky continues. His voice drops dangerously low. “I’m gonna tear that dress off your evil little shoulders and stuff that naughty mouth full of my cock.”

A rush of heat floods you. It’s all you can do to clink your glass against Einar’s, to swallow the cool white wine. It burns down your tight throat.

“Gonna get you all hot and bothered just from fucking that gorgeous face. Gonna fuck that mouth so hard your lipstick smudges the whole thing bright red.”

You can picture it, imagine it—Bucky’s hand clenched in your hair as he glares down at you, smirking, your lips stretched impossibly wide and your eyes streaming. Your thighs clench tight. You can practically smell your own arousal, even over the salmon, the wine, the perfumes—

“Are you alright?” Einar is frowning at you now, and you cough and dab at your lips with your napkin.

“I—I’m sorry. I think I swallowed wrong.” You pick up your water glass this time. The wine is getting to you, it has to be.

“Better?” Einar asks.

“Mm!” You smile brightly, all too aware of how much your face is scorching.

“Then I’m gonna get you against that nice big window in your room,” Bucky continues. You hear a zipper, a low groan. Your own hand curls into a fist under the table. You _can’t_ touch yourself. You _can’t_. Einar—he’s getting suspicious now. Another bite, another moan—the food really _is_ delicious—and then you can hear the telltale sounds of Bucky stroking himself.

“Gonna bend you over, push that dress up over your ass. Mmm. Maybe even spank you a couple times. Punish you for being so _naughty_.”

How you hold onto the conversation with Einar is a mystery. Hearing Bucky’s groans, his filthy words, the sound of skin against skin—it’s torture, exquisite torture, worse than any _real_ torture you’ve experienced, yet the pleasure is beyond anything.

“Then I’m gonna—oh _fuck_ —I’m gonna fuck you, right where anyone can see,” Bucky says breathlessly. “Let the whole—whole world know—” A long, low, groan. The slapping sounds of him stroking himself speed up as his voice catches. “Let ‘em all know you’re _mine_.”

Bucky’s broken moan signals his release. You can picture his face, his hands on his cock, his balls, the mess. Your muscles squeeze against nothing, your head swims, and you answer Einar’s banal questions with the one rational part of your brain that hasn’t left the building. Shifting in your seat, squeezing your legs together, but there’s no relief. Not when Bucky’s out there, panting, sounding so _ruined_ , and you’re in here, alone with a man you’re all too sick of.

A waiter comes to collect your plates. You flee to the ladies’ room—thank god for European bathrooms. A single closed stall. You sag against the door, hands scrabbling against the wood as you try to steady your breathing.

You’ve never known Bucky to come undone so _fast_. It’s insane, knowing he’s in a truck less than a hundred feet away, watching you, so _desperate_ that he came in minutes.

One hand curls around your hip, slides along the top of your thigh, lower—

“Don’t you _dare_ touch yourself, sweetheart,” Bucky warns. His voice is raw, hoarse, so fucking sexy that you whine at his order.

But for this mission, he’s your C.O. So, you obey. You lay your hands back on the door and square your jaw.

“Finish this,” he continues. “Get the intel. And when you finish, I’ll do everything I said and more.”

You scrub a hand down your face, stare at yourself in the mirror. Even through the makeup, you can see your blush. It’s spread past your face, down your neck, dipping under the draped collar of your dress. It takes all your willpower not to follow that line down, down, down—but Bucky’s orders.

He’ll do you right though. Eventually.

“Promise?” you whisper.

Bucky chuckles, dark and sweet. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think xoxo
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing, please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6WX0V?)


End file.
